Pirate Mummy
The Pirate Mummy is a recurring character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He's a thousand year old pirate mummy who inhabits the Pirate Mummy's Tomb in the Never Land Desert . He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Background History Not much is known about the Pirate Mummy life before or how he pass other then he is a captain, what is known he is a cowardly character due to residing with in his tomb deep with the in the Never Land Desert he rarely has any visitor and is a bundle of nerves when he meets people or hears loud noises.But later through the course of the of the series the Pirate Mummy has start to come out of his shell thanks to Jake and his crew. Personality Mostly due to lack of interactions with others and flimsiness, the Pirate Mummy is an incredibly timid, fragile, and insecure character. He apparently suffers from anxiety, and is often seen cowering in fear during his debut. Though Jake and the others don't seem to mind the Pirate Mummy's constant fears and happily brings him along and/or protects him through every adventure, the Pirate Mummy is noticeably embarrassed and ashamed of his dominate cowardliness, and though he's far from the bravest inhabitant of Never Land, he has successfully come through for his friends on numerous occasions.He's also rather creative and has a massively passionate side to him, valuing his friendships all else. Role in the series The Pirate Mummy first appeared in the episode Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb. Jake and crew accompanied by Captain Flynn venture into the Pirate Mummy's Tomb in the search of the Never Land Ankh which has the power to free Flynn's ship The Barracuda from the sands of the Never Land Desert unknown that Captain Hook over hears the pirates and decides to claim the ankh for himself he comes up with a scheme disguising himself and Mr. Smee as mummies to scare Flynn and the other away. While Hook sets his sneaky plan into motion the Pirate Mummy over hears them entering the tomb.Later when the pirates enter chamber of the ankh and Hook and Smee were revealed as the mummies that chase the hero into earlier.Captain Hook grows inpatient with the ankh no were in sight he begins throwing various levers sealing everyone with in the chamber and revealing the real Pirate Mummy much to the fright of the other pirates but much to their surprise the Mummy was more afraid of them and was know threat to the pirates Jake ask if they could barrow the ankh to assist Captain Flynn but Captain Hook demands the ankh for himself and tried pulling another lever believing it would grant him the treasure but instead forces sand to fill the chamber.. Thinking Jake ask for the ankh which the Pirate Mummy reveals and informs how to use the power of the ankh to rescue everyone form the sand.But even after the ordeal greedy Captain Hook was still determined to have the golden ankh much to the annoyance of the the Pirate Mummy who pulls another activating another pirate booby-trap sending Hook and Mr. Smee flying out of the Pirate Mummy's tomb. The Pirate Mummy is last seen lending Jake and his crew the golden ankh's power to free Captain Flynn's ship and allows the young pirates to visit his tomb anytime they like. The Pirate Mummy reappears in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise",he attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends. The Pirate Mummy reappears in the episode "Happy 1000th Birthday!", Jake and the crew are celebrating the Pirate Mummy's 1000th birthday, but when Hook highjacks his special birthday surprise, a new sand ship, Pirate Mummy must use Jake's birthday gift to reclaim it. The Pirate Mummy reappears in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh",he accompanied Jake and his crew through the various mysteries of the Never Land Deserts Pharaoh's Valley when they reveal a tomb and decide to explore. But using the magical crook and fail bring the the Pirate Pharaoh back to life. The Pirate Mummy knew of the powers of the pharaoh's wrath and assist Jake and his crew. The Pirate Mummy reappears in the episode "Mystery of the Mighty Colossus," he is summoned by Jake to assist locate Captain Hook find his missing ship lost within the fog.But during the search the evil Grim Buccaneer has returns to the Mighty Colossus to take over as captain.But Grim is later foiled by the combined forces of Captain Jake and his crew. Episode Appearances Season Three * Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb (first appearance) *"Jake's Awesome Surprise" *"Happy 1000th Birthday!" Season Four * "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh" * "Mystery of the Mighty Colossus" Gallery Pirate Mummy01.png Pirate Mummy02.png Pirate Mummy03.png Pirate Mummy04.png Jake-mummy.jpg Jake Season3 Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise03.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday!.png Jake&crew-Happy 1000th Birthday!.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb04.jpg Groupshot-Happy 1000th Birthday!.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise02.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday02.jpg Sail wagon-Happy 1000th Birthday.jpg Pirate Mummy Smee &Hook-Happy 1000th Birthday01.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday03.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday04.jpg Pirate Mummy Smee Skully & Hook-Happy 1000th Birthday.jpg Groupshot-Happy 1000th Birthday02.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday05.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb13.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb12.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb11.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb10.jpg Tomb-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb09.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb08.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb07.jpg Flynn&Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb06.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb05.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb0.jpg groupshot- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb14.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb16.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb17.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise06.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise07.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise05.jpg Peter&Tink-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates season 3 promo.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Deceased characters